A New Face on Spira
by neoqueen24
Summary: in this story we meet mia a girl from earth who arrived in Spira why she is here its hard to say read and find out what happens to her as she adapts to living in a strange place. chapter one is up if one reads and reviews plz be fair in reviewing im still new to writing thanks im looking forward to ur input
1. Chapter 1

**A New Face on Spira**

 **Chapter one: arrival on Besaid**

 _(A.N I don't own FFX or FFX-2 I only own Mia and Valdez. i wanted to write this story to see what it would be like for someone of earth to be in Spira. have a good time reading my story.)_

place Spira

 _ _(Mia P.O.V)_ What started out as a good day for me ended up badly. Where I found myself on a beach faraway from my home of Earth. To a place full of strange things I had never seen before. So you want to know how I got here well here goes nothing.)_

flashback 48 hours ago Earth

It was a sunny day in summer the trees were blowing in the wind. the birds were singing. There we find a girl around the age of 18 heading to singing lessons, and dance classes after. If possible if there was time she would go pay her best friend Valdez a visit. Mia had something on her chest that she needed to say a confession or a just a long talk. who knows.

During singing lessons Mia thought, 'Valdez today is the day I finally get the courage to say how I feel.' _(_ _ _Mia P.O.V) I_ was a little nervous of what I was going to tell Valdez. for you see I had fallen for him.)_

After singing lessons Mia went to dance practice. Through the whole entire practice Mia had her thoughts on Valdez, the guy of her dreams. in the locker room all the girls were getting their stuff back on. Mia in a hurry got on her street clothes put her dance slippers and her dance clothes in her bag. in a wisp of wind she ran out the main door jogging all the way to Valdez's place. _(_ _ _Mia P.O.V) F_ i_ _nally I had arrived at Valdez's house my heart was pounding in my chest I felt like i couldn't breath.)_

Ding dong Valdez heard his door bell rang taking a towel he had dried off his hair from a shower. He was in not much but a robe with a pair of silken shorts underneath. placing the towel around his neck he walked over and answered his door. Valdez opened the door to be caught off guard by Mia.

In the doorway Valdez greeted, "Um hi Mia what brings you here?" Sitting down on a chair Mia answered, "I was in the area and decided to pay you a visit to see about our camping trip this weekend. Valdez muttered, "oh shit the trips this weekend. I can't go." breathing heavy Mia asked, "Why can't you go?" Looking down Valdez sighed, "Well... I um... well." From his room a feminine voice echoed,"Valdez aren't you coming back yet. who are you talking to?"

out of his room came a girl practicality naked only wearing a long silky teddy with garter attached stockings. draped herself on Valdez's shoulders wrapping her arms around him spoke, "Honey its getting lonely in your room hurry up and tell this chic to get the fuck out of here so we can go back to what we were doing." Her eyes widen Mia uttered, "So I see you have company If i had known you would be doing this I wouldn't have dropped by. getting up to go to the door and grabbing her hand Valdez pleaded, "Mia wait I should have told you that my ex girlfriend was back and that her and I are getting back together. Freeing her hand from his grip Mia fumed, "let go of me!" as it was released it swung so fast it hit Valdez across his face leaving a reddish mark on his cheek. _(_ _ _Mia P.O.V)_ i was so upset at what I had seen that when i pulled my hand from Valdez's grip it landed on his face. what words I had said then if I could_ _ _I_ would have taken back but at time I was so mad at him I didn't care.)_ Looking into his now guilt ridden emerald eyes Mia lisped, "I don't ever want to see you again. we are done. Good bye Valdez." _(_ _ _Mia P.O.V) I__ _stormed out of his house with more then just my pride wounded i had lost the one person i loved that day.)_

Mia angered at what she had seen. ran away in a fast manner from Valdez's house. That she found herself up by the edge of the river where she slipped and fell in. The dark murky water surrounded her as she sank into the depths. she felt like she was falling downward towards the bottom of it. in the water Mia felt helpless as she drifted through the darken fluid. the feeling her breath being taken from her. As her lungs were squeezed smaller by the pressure, Mia choked on nothing. Her throat burned with trapped air and her ears were pounding. Her heart was beating against her chest as fast as a mouse and all she heard was the rumble of the clear liquid that had surrounded her. Mia felt herself drifting towards a white light. the water around her turned from mucky brown to an ocean blue the taste from bitter mud to salty. She could take no more. As she opened her mouth to scream all that came out was a queue of bubbles and she realized she had to hurry to the surface before there was no time left. Mia rushed to the light of sun shining down and by instinct knew which way to go up was for survival. And suddenly she felt the cool rush of water flowing through the back of her body. at the surface she gasped taking in the air around her. Mia was relieved, but not for long. She could no longer see bank rivers edge, but only open ocean slowly her sight was blurred. Luckily she found a large piece of drift wood the wave behind pushed her body, her bag and the wood the to seashore like a beached whale she soon lost consciousness in fault of her ordeal. Exhausted from swimming Mia passed out. _(_ _ _Mia P.O.V)_ After I lost my balance in the water things well seemed to get more complicated. For I heard two voices in the distance both unfamiliar to me.)_

Meanwhile we find two strong young men practicing blitzball on the beach one of them had disheveled blond hair with spiky layers. His hair looked like it hadn't been combed in months. also wearing the logo of his blitzball team around his neck it showed the same symbol on a silver pendant, and the logo is also printed on his right black trousers. the young man putted his own flair on the regular blitzball player's outfit by having one shorter and one longer trouser-leg. To finish the outfit he had on a pair yellow and black shoes. the gauntlet was on his left hand and the black glove on the other. yellow jacket with a white hood, and a blue pauldron and armor over his left arm. The dark dungaree-type outfit he wears over his other clothes is fastened with a black belt that has a metal chain. The young man was known to be Tidus of the Zanarkand Abes and also of Besaid.

the other young man looked older by a few years was a tall and muscled, with tan skin, brown eyes, and long reddish-orange hair styled into a coif and girted with blue headscarf. He wears the uniform of his blitzball team. He had his uniform made with a few alterations (presumably as he is the captain): a yellow vest top cut away at the stomach, a yellow shoulder pad on his left shoulder, blue and yellow baggy trousers gathered above the ankle, brown wristbands with a blue and yellow arm-guard over the left arm, and open sandals. He wears a dolphin necklace and has a silver stud earring on his left ear. Also known as Wakka, captain of the Besaid Aurochs team.

taking a break from practice Wakka called out, "I'm taking five yo. you should too Tidus." Holding the ball Tidus answered, "Alright Wakka."

Tidus picking up a stick while walking along the beach humming a song from his home. hmmmmm hmm hmmmm. From, the distance something unusual caught his eye at first he thought it was a mirage then a shine gleam came to his attention toward the large piece of drift wood that had washed up on the shore. Tidus dropped his ball and stick went to investigate it. by the wood Tidus discovered a body. to be more specific a woman. he wasn't sure if she was dead or alive he placed his hand on her arm to find her warm then went to her chest to check found a light heart beat she was alive, but was having problems breathing. by her side was a drenched bag he took the bag flipped upside down all of her stuff and books. one fell it read first aid on it he couldn't understand the letters but the pictures were perfect. it showed what to do he rolled her on back raised her head as depicted placing his mouth to hers he began pressing lightly to her chest with his two hands crossed with each count of one two he breathed into her mouth to move air in and out her lungs. until he heard a cough cough coming out of her. Tidus rubbed her back to remove all the access water out her lungs with a final cough all of the water was removed. Looking in her eyes Tidus worried spoke, "hey wake up are you ok?"eyes barely opened Mia lisped, "Valdez." then fainted

Wakka getting back from his break noticed Tidus carrying a bag on his back and a girl in his crossed arms embrace. Shaking his head Wakka chuckled," what is with you finding women on the beach brudda." Still holding the girl Tidus retorted, "I dunno maybe I'm Yevon's gift to all women." Wakka added, "You should take her to the village healer maybe she can help."

Tidus and Wakka headed to the village, there Tidus took Mia to the healer to have her healed. the healer pulled out a potion to give it Mia. she noticed that Mia wasn't drinking the contents of the bottle. the healer said, "i can't administer the potion to her. So I'm afraid she's a goner." Tidus shook his head, "No she's not gonna die. Give me the potion I'll give it to her." Tidus snapped the bottle out of the healers hand and placed to the bottle to his lips and drank some of it. Taking Mia in his arms he opened her mouth using his tongue he opened his mouth the potion poured into hers. some of the potion was on her lips edge after all was inside her mouth Tidus rubbed her throat to help the potion go down. Wakka's eyes widen at what he had witnessed. Wakka snapped, "You better not be cheating on Yuna or there be hell to pay ya." Wiping his mouth Tidus answered, "I'm not cheating on Yuna. I was only trying to give this girl some potion to heal her. so don't draw to conclusions Wakka."

end flashback.

 _(Mia P.O.V.) It was two days later when I awoke from my fainting and near death experience I wiped my eyes of any crud that had built up. I looked around for a second look and in the chair across from the bed i was laying in. there was the blonde youth sleeping. who i seen before. I was curious about the blonde guy I quietly got out of bed. I tiptoed to the chair. I ran my fingers through his spiked strands. he had the softest mess of hair I had ever touched. when I touched his face he stirred. I rushed back to bed and pretended I was just waking up.)_

Mia quietly got out of bed. she tiptoed to the chair Tidus was sleeping in. Mia being curious ran her fingers through his spiked strands. He had the softest mess of hair ever touched. when Mia softly rubbed his face... He stirred a little bit. Mia rushed back to bed and pretended to be was just waking up. Mia stretched her arms and yawned softly like she had woken up from a dream. Coming in the hut the healer jested, "you are awake young woman, you almost made a trip for the farplane if it wasn't for this brave young man." Looking over towards Tidus, Mia asked, "how long have I been out ma'am?" fixing the bed the woman answered, "two days." sitting up Mia stunned added," I've been out for two whole days!" the young woman nodded yes to the questions. when the bed was fixed the healer left the hut leaving Mia and Tidus alone in silence. _(_ _ _Mia P.O.V)_ the memories of what had happen to me still lingered in my mind. However seeing that guy sleeping in the chair made me feel calm for some reason.) _

Tidus woke up from his nap, he had seen Mia was up Tidus felt relieved she had survived the oceans wrath. Tidus gazed at Mia made her curious about what kind of man he was. Tidus slid his chair closer to her bedside he blurted out, "So whats your name?" acting timid Mia answered back,"I'm Mia what is your name?" Flexing his muscles Tidus boasted, "I am Tidus of the Zanarkand Abes, a really famous blitzball player. Maybe you have heard of me?" _(_ _ _Mia P.O.V) S_ eeing Tidus acting macho made me smile it was the first time in a while since I had a smile on my face.)_

After introductions were made Mia got herself out of bed. she noticed that she wasn't wearing her clothes but a night dress. Mia asked, "where are my clothes and bag?" Tidus left the room to ask about it a few minutes later he got back holding her bag and clothes. Tossing her the clothes and bag Tidus chuckled, "when you have your self clothed meet me outside i want to show you around." _(_ _ _Mia P.O.V)_ Tidus found my clothes and bag. being a joker he tossed them at me when i caught them and got dressed.) _Tidus finished, "Oh and does my hair feel really that good in your fingers." hearing that Mia blushed and threw the pillow at the door as he closed it. _  
_

After Mia got dressed, she came out of the hut door. Tidus was waiting outside arms crossed against the side of the building. the sun beamed down on Mia. it was blinding to someone being cooped up for two days. Mia was having difficulty seeing in the presence of sunlight such as direct or reflected off the some of the roofs of the huts in the village of Besaid. taking her hand Tidus directed, "Allow me to give you the grand tour of the village. I'm still a little new myself but I can manage ok."

Tidus began to tell Mia about Besaid Island. Tidus started, "so the first part of the tour of Besaid, is here in the village over to the north part is the crusaders have their place, across is where Wakka and Lulu live. by the crusaders hut is a shop to buy stuff. where we're now is next to Yuna's hut. Pointing his finger towards a hut a little ways toward the south: Tidus continued,"there that hut with the blue roof is my place. If you need anything or just want to talk just stop by anytime. also there's a temple at the back of the village. There's also some neat places to explore like the large beach, seaport and the forests and waterfalls not to far from here." Tidus tried to grab Mia's hand with a sudden burst of movement she pulled away.  
 _(_ _ _Mia P.O.V) I_ pulled away from Tidus as he tried to grab my hand i had a flash back of Valdez acting kind and i swore never to get close again.)  
_

Tidus asked, "what's the matter Mia?" Mia answered, "Its nothing you just caught me off guard." with a smile Tidus reassured, "its ok Mia i won't bite. so come on let's go ok." Taking his hand Mia nodded, "ok if you say so." _(_ _ _Mia P.O.V)_ This Tidus guy had a aura that made me feel at ease in this strange place called Spira.) _Mia's tummy made a loud growl and she blushed in embarrassment. Tidus chuckled, "sounds like you're hungry come on lets get you something to eat. speaking of food I'll join you."

Tidus and Mia headed to get some food. Tidus pulled a chair to offer a place for Mia to sit. handing Mia a menu Tidus jested, "order anything you want its on me." Mia looked at the menu confused at what the words read. _(_ _ _Mia P.O.V)_ being from Earth i was confused about the menu. I couldn't read the lettering of Spira.)_ Wakka walked into the same hut. He noticed Tidus was with the girl he saved from the beach, Wakka greeted, "yo Tidus?" he pulled up a chair to Tidus' table Wakka continued, "so this is where you been at ay. I see the girl is doing much bedda praise be to Yevon" Mia asked, "I can't read this what do you suggest for food. " Wakka in a loud voice blurted out, "Can we get a couple of bowls of the Besaid sea soup over here please." _(_ _ _Mia P.O.V)_ I looked at the contents of the so called soup it looked like the clam chowder I ate when I was on Earth except it had salter taste to it. I was so famished that I dove in and completely ate the whole large bowl.) _Tidus and Wakka each stared at Mia with eyes widen seeing how fast she had eaten her soup. Wakka added, "Wow you must have been starving Missy." Mia licked her lips and nodded, "mmmmhhhhmmmm."

after lunch Tidus and Mia left the food hut to continue the tour of Besaid isle. Tidus and Mia head down the beach area. Tidus pointed, "over there is where I found you by the boat dock. You weren't breathing so I.. um... well ... found your book and did what the pictures showed." Pulling out the book Mia flipped to the section on c.p.r looking at the diagrams she gasped, "you performed mouth to mouth resuscitation on me." kicking sand Tidus responded, "yeah I did. i didn't know what to do and you weren't breathing." putting her hands on her lips Mia lisped, "getting mouth to mouth is like kissing...you took my first kiss." blushing red Tidus muttered, "I also took your second one too. in the healing hut the healer couldn't give you a healing potion so I uh.. well fed it you by mouth as well. _"  
(_ _ _Mia P.O.V_ ) it seems that Tidus had saved my life not once, but twice and each time he did. He had taken my first and second kisses. oh my I am blushing.) _ Mia nodded in thanks for Tidus saving her life.

Tidus and Mia continued around Besaid Island from the beach to the back ruins Tidus pointed out each land mark to assist Mia in any way he could. by the waterfall Mia pondered, " this place is so beautiful. It's not like where I come from full of vast skyscrapers and cement sidewalks. " from his side of the bridge Tidus' curiosity began to stir abruptly he had to know where Mia was from. So Tidus requested, "Where are you from Mia?" tilting her head Mia rebutted, "I'm from a placed called Earth." leaning against a ruin Tidus boasted, "well I'm not from Spira either. I came from a place called Zanarkan the ironic thing is that it was a dream created by the fayth. I was brought back to this plane of existence for Yuna." Mia jested, "so is Yuna your girlfriend?" sitting down on a rock Tidus answered, "yes she is. Yuna is a summoner and a sphere hunter. Shes really nice, you'll like her when you meet her. Smiling Mia jested, "OK yawn where does a lady go when she wants to get some sleep?" Getting up Tidus ordered, "yeah its getting dark lets head to the village and maybe we can get you a hut set up across from mine. Wakka can see about getting you a job in the village tomorrow."  
 _(_ _ _Mia P.O.V)_ Tidus had shown me a tour of the island of Besaid it had been a very long time since I had any decent friends to talk to. Tidus even told me about his girl friend just my luck a guy who saves me turns out to have a special someone damn I miss Earth.)_

Tidus and Mia headed back to Besaid Village it was sunset mostly after dark was the time fiend activity was at its peak and the woods around the island were the most dangerous. Tidus guided Mia to the hut across from his hut. Handing her some blankets from his hut Tidus jested, "Well good night Mia I'll see you in the morning bright and early. So be up at dawn OK." Mia finished, "OK Tidus see you tomorrow, thank you and good night." Mia entered the hut. there were many things that were similar yet different from her own home one being instead of a bed there was a strange looking thing on the floor a flat mattress with a fabric exterior stuffed with straw. then padded futon as Mia dubbed it had a comforter, a thin blanket, and a pillow that also was filled with soft chocobo feathers., the futons was designed to be placed on the floor. To the other side of the room was a large space where it could be folded away and stored in a closet during the day to allow for flexibility in the use of the room. Mia took off her street clothes and changed into her dance clothes to serve as pj's until she could get some new clothes. Mia went to the futon and went to sleep. _(_ _ _Mia P.O.V)_ sleeping in a strange bed had always made me feel uneasy. the futon i had was soft. I couldn't sleep so I stared at the straw i decided to go for a walk to the beach.)_ Mia got up out of bed went to the door of her hut. Peeped out the many people had candles lit and some were sleeping. Mia tip toed out of her hut and headed to the beach.

In Tidus' hut Wakka came over to see how Tidus was doing. Wakka knocked on the door once seeing it was okay to enter Wakka headed inside and sat down on the chair. Wakka began, "So Tidus what was going on with you and that Mia girl today If Yuna would have seen ye she would have really pissed at yo ya." Laying back against his bed Tidus defended, "There's nothing going on between Mia and me. She's just a friend Wakka no need to worry. She reminds of myself and what I was going through when I first arrived." _(_ _ _Mia P.O.V_ I __walked past Tidus' hut and began to overhear him talking to Wakka about me. Did I do something wrong to upset anyone. I wasn't sure.)_ Wakka informed, "just remember brudda the one you are dating is Yuna. I see Yuna as a little sister I don't to see her upset eh." Sitting upright Tidus answered, "I know Wakka. I believe Lulu and you once said if Yuna isn't happy nor are we." _(_ _ _Mia P.O.V_ _)_ I tiptoed past Tidus' place to gain access to the gate to head out. my foot stepped on a twig oh shit they heard that one.) _Tidus placed his finger to his lips, "SHHHHHH Wakka did you hear something?" Wakka whispered, "ya man I heard a twig snap who or whatever it was bolted fast ya."

Tidus and Wakka heard a noise by his hut and went to investigate to find the person gone. Tidus went to knock on Mia's door to find her missing. getting worried Tidus insisted, "Wakka we got to find Mia. There's fiends in the area at night and she might get hurt." Wakka agreed, "ya we need to find her before the lil lady gets harmed ya."

Mia had overheard Tidus and Wakka talking, in a flash Mia left the scene to head to the beach. At night Besaid was full of creatures called fiend. Mia took precautions when traveling she stuck to the trees and to the rocks to avoid confrontation. Finally Mia arrived at the beach, she headed to docks there she began to dance and sing softly. with the movements of her body her dance was a style of Contemporary dance draws on both classical ballet and modern dance, where the directions of her body swayed to the bowing of the docks. she went onto her toes and began to do ballet turns moving gently to the wind. Mia began to sing a tune as she was singing a bunch of pyre-flies surrounded her like fireflies making the shape of a pair of wings. From behind a boat turned over Tidus and Wakka witnessed the whole time of her movements. The fiend in the area were calmed and all disappeared in the area. after her ballet Tidus and Wakka headed back to the village impressed about what went on. Wakka spoke, "Ah man brudda can you believe that all the fiend just vanished." Tidus nodded,"wow what kind of power does that girl have? And did you see those wings." Wakka finished,"we'll just have to ask Mia when the time comes. Good Night ya." nodding his head Tidus uttered, "Night Wakka hope you and Lulu have a good sleep."

The images of Mia's dancing and pyre-fly wings still fresh in his mind Tidus was wondering who or what Mia made him even more curious about her origins. Tidus waited outside his hut quietly to confront Mia about it. Mia sneaked back to the village in silence. while she tip toed by the gate she failed to notice Tidus standing by his place that when Tidus stated, "so where have you been Mia?" Mia jumped from the sounds of his low voice. she nearly toppled to the ground face first. Tidus slid to the ground so fast it was like a flash. Tidus caught her in time she landed on his lap with a light thud. when Mia landed in Tidus' lap, he spouted, "OOooofff got you. Man! Mia we gotta quit meeting like this. Shaking her head Mia lisped, "you're the one who scared me otherwise i would have went to my hut and laid down. I couldn't sleep." getting up from his lap Mia dusted herself off of any dust and frustrated.

Tidus wanted answers about what he had witness at the beach. he asked, "What was you doing at the beach." Pretending nothing happened Mia lied, "what are you meaning?" unsatisfied with her answer Tidus insisted, "don't give me that line Mia I know what I witnessed." Grabbing her hand a flash of an image blurred into his mind, Tidus continued, "Mia come on Mia I want answers and I'm not letting your hand go until i do." Pulling away from his grasp Mia snapped, "let me go. I honestly don't know so please quit with the questions if I knew I'd tell you other than that I dunno" Looking at his shoes Tidus apologized, "I'm sorry for grabbing your hand and being so upfront. I just was impressed with those moves you did." gazing at the stars Mia sighed, "I can't explain about why the fiends disappeared, but I can tell you this I dance and sing to help calm down so i can sleep better okay. Good night." staring into Mia's eyes Tidus nodded, "good night Mia." still seeing those wings Tidus chuckled to himself, "Mia you really something else.

when Mia to her hut she took the blankets, covered herself and remembering what happened with Valdez she sobbed until she fell asleep. Tidus through his door heard it all. finally Tidus exhausted from a long day he took off his silver pendent, gloves armored armband placed them on the table by his bed. followed in suit by his yellow hoodie, his black trousers, his suspenders and blitzball shoes laying them on the floor in a pile. All that he had remaining on was just his blue spandex shorts he wore under his trousers. Tidus got into bed fell asleep.

 _ _(Mia P.O.V)_ and so this is where I find myself a odd place called Spira how I'll get home its hard to say until I find my way back to earth all I can do is see how i can fit in. Maybe this place wont be so bad as long as I have a friend like Tidus things will be okay I hope.)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: making new friends in Spira  
**

 _(Mia P.O.V For me life in Spira is going to be a new experience. I find myself waking up bright eyed and happy of course i wanted to sleep until midday only to be awaken by the loud pounding at my door by a certain blond guy named Tidus. oh well guess i better get up.)_

Mia walked to her door to answer. Tidus in a cheerful mood chimed, "Time to wake up on this sunny day and here is something I picked up at Wakka and Lulu's for you" handing a large tray of food to Mia, he added, "i wasn't sure what you liked so here pick what you want eat up." Seeing all the food Mia just looked at the many different things to eat. Taking a bite Mia uttered, "MMmm this is good what is this stuff?" Sitting down Tidus stated, "That's a Besaid fruit that grows in the trees here. I'm not sure what kind it is so ask Wakka when you get a chance." _(Mia P.O.V) mmm the fruit i had eaten tasted good like it was some sort of pineapple crossed with mango. Tidus was going out his way to be nice. So I wonder why was he being so nice.")_ Ma continued to eat all the food until she had her fill. when she was done Mia handed the plate back to Tidus, Mia spouted, "That was good tell Wakka and Lulu thank you."

Tidus admired Mia for being so grateful, he added, "So Mia now that you're better lets see what we can do to get you some kind of job." Getting up from the chair and handing Mia some clothes he got Tidus reminded, "When you are dressed and ready we will see about getting you a job here on the island ok." heading into her spare room Mia nodded, "I understand thanks." ( _Mia P.O.V) I looked at the clothes that Tidus had gotten for me they weren't what I was used to. the clothes were a little to big for me to wear so I just put on my clothes from earth. my modern flared jeans my t-shirt and my over shirt. and the sandals Tidus got me.)_

When Mia came out of her hut Tidus seen Mia's hair was down it had a length of it being clear down to her butt. Yuna's hair wasn't as long as that but in his mind he compared the two women in how appearance was different. Mia followed Tidus around the village. she asked, "So what is some of the things that the people here do." Wakka interrupted, "Well there is all sorts of jobs here ya. With you being a dancer and singer you could be a summoner ya." Looking down Mia answered, "I may dance and sing, but it won't pay the bills or put food on the table." Getting a good idea Tidus blurted, "hey Wakka don't we need someone to help out the team you know as well someone to clean, to fix the uniforms, to hand out the jerseys and to manage to scouting of potential players."

Rubbing his head Wakka added, "ya it sounds good to have a manager work for the team. You up the job little Missy eh." Bowing Mia nodded,"I am grateful for this opportunity Wakka I won't let you down." To his fellow teammates Wakka ordered, "This is our new manager for the team treat her with respect ya." Wakka's fellow team members each wanting to shake Mia's hand. Jassu reached out and kissed her hand. Mia didn't seem to flattered by his jester. _(Mia P.O V) wow I became manager to the team what I hadn't realized that being a manager meant I had to deal with a lot of responsibility to the team. Not to mention how pushy the men can be. And boy were they pushy.)  
_

Wakka handed Mia a clipboard with a list of all the players in the team on it. Looking through the list Mia called, "when I say your name please raise your hand. lets see Tidus (Zanarkand Abes star player only). Raising his hand Tidus answered, "Yo." She read, "Datto."Datto said, "here ya." next is Letty; Letty added, "Present ya." skimming down Mia asked, wiggling his eyebrows Jassu replied, "Ya I'm here pretty girl ." Botta. Botta called, "here ya. she continued, "Keepa." Keepa said, "here ya." giving a stern look at Jassu she finished, "last, but not least Captain Wakka. Wakka nodded, "Here ya."closing the paper Mia jested, "Captain Wakka as long as I'm a manager for the Besaid Aurcohs I'm not going to be ogled at nor is any of the players to be getting fresh am I clear." Turning to Jassu Wakka ordered, "you heard Mia no being flirty brudda and any signs of you being rude man you'll be runnin laps around the island eh."

Wakka handed Mia a pouch of something. Mia asked, "what is this?" Wakka implied, "its your payment ya. in Spira everyone uses gil as the official currency eh. Its how people pay for things they need, food clothes, weapons, armor all sorts of things. Mia I also need you to run a few errands for me and the team. ok." putting the pouch in her large cargo pant pocket Mia rebutted, "ok what do I need to do?" _(Mia P.O.V oh boy who knows what Wakka has planned for me to do. I didn't think Wakka liked me to much since well when I became manager of his blitzball team he put my butt to work.)_ Pulling out a piece of paper Wakka ordered, "well First thing that be need done is to clean out the chocobo stables." handing Mia a shovel and pointed Wakka finished, "now get to work ya."

Mia took the shovel and went to work on the Chocobo stables. Mia's eyes widen at how large these chocobos were a flightless bird, with a resemblance to an emu or ostriches. Walking into the pens Mia noticed there were about three of them two females and one male. Taking the shovel to an empty pen Mia began to scoop all of the crud from the stall. _(Mia P.O.V I began my work of cleaning out the chocobo stable there were three of the large birds, two females and one male.)_ One of the females were roosting on the floor with her wings neatly at her side covering something up to keep it warm.

Mia cleaned all the empty stalls and even the two that had the male and female in it. Mia went to the stall where the female was roosting she kwehed softly when she felt something move under her feathered butt. Mia moved close enough to the stall to see the most wonderful thing she had ever witnessed. The female had an egg, it was under her had moved around. It was hatching first came the legs, followed by wings and finally its small head emerged. the chick was hungry so its mother fed it. _(Mia P.O.V of all things that I could have seen this was the most wonderful of all so far seeing a chocobo chick being hatched.)  
_

Mia finished mucking out the stables to inform Wakka what she had seen. Covered in feathers and straw Mia spouted, "Wakka, Tidus, hey you two guess what happened?" Rushing over Wakka asked, "whatcha be all the ruckus about ya?" Mia directed them to the stable, Wakka spouted, "Well I'll be damned ya the egg hatched." Tidus added, "so I bet you was impressed at that sight wasn't you Mia." Smiling Mia jested, "yes I was and also the stable's clean." Crossing his arms Wakka boasted, "very good ya. now that's been done you have lots of uniforms to wash and mend have those done. just to let you know each uniform has each players name on them ya." Mia looked at each one of the uniforms, all were completely dirty from playing hard, from the smell of the beach and of course body odor. _(Mia P.O.V I checked each one of the players uniforms and my god did they smell bad if there was a word to describe a pile of uniforms so extremely unpleasant, especially because of being very dirty or having a bad smell to be blunt it was nasty.)_

Mia covered her nose with her hand to avoid the noisome vapors the uniforms were giving off. Mia had to see what could get such rotten clothes clean. Mia went to her bag, pulled out a bar of soap, her body wash, her shampoo and a book on how to make soap. Mia needed a few supplies before starting the job she had dubbed operation "Mean Green." Mia went over to old lady of the village to ask about the large cauldron in her yard. The old lady nodded and gave Mia the large iron pot, next she went and fetched some fire wood and some flint. Wakka scratched his head in confusion of what Mia was planned.

At the beach where the Aurochs where practicing for the next season Mia had arrived down there with the iron pot, the firewood, and the flint. Mia went to the fire wood started a fire using the flint the pot was filled with water, and finally the uniforms were in the hot water to soak. Mia took her time to get the stains out, first removed as much of the dry dirt as she could by lightly scraping in the direction of the fabric weave. Using a large rough rock Mia scrubbed her bath soap in the stains of each uniform until clean. After that Mia hung all of the uniforms on a large rope along the boat ramp to let them dry.

The Aurochs all scratched their heads in confusion what Mia was up to. While the uniforms were drying Mia went to each one and fixed all of the areas that were in need of mending. Making sure each was fully mended of all the holes from the past seasons ware and tear. with the large poles and rope each uniform was hung with care on the clothes line to dry. _(Mia P.O.V It took some time, but i had managed to get those filthy fowl smelling uniforms clean hope they don't mind smelling like lavender vanilla for a while since all I had for cleaning was my bath wash I had from earth oh well looks like I'll need to make soap at least I got a book on how to do it. I hope that Wakka and Tidus don't mind smelling like that either._ _ _After I was done I noticed I was still a little messy from the stables.)  
__

Elsewhere at the port the airship called "the Celsius" arrived and from the large dock arrived a woman wearing a white top with ink lace trim at the bottom featuring the insignia of the Zanarkand Abes in the middle, the blitzball team that Tidus had on his clothes; along with denim shorts, a pouch on a belt across her waist ankle-length sash of a cornflower blue. Yuna had came back to Besaid from her trip to Bevelle. Along with Yuna was a dark-skinned young man with brown eyes and short silver hair styled in a quiff, held back with a blue headband. He wore clothing typical of a Yevon priest, but with alterations; rather than a robe he wore a yellow trimmed green coat with orange panels and glyphs on the chest and black-and-white panels bearing glyph on the lower portion of the coat. the collar of the coat comes up to his chin with a red rope running through silver eyelets, and he wears brown bands on the sleeves. An elaborate black and white strip extends down his back. Underneath the coat he wears a khaki wrap shirt, brown codpiece, khaki trousers, and brown boots. He was known as Baralai, of the group called "new Yevon".

Yuna and Baralai arrived at the beach to greet her former guardians Wakka and Tidus. There was a lot of catching up to for Tidus and Yuna. Tidus happy to see Yuna rushed over, spun her around and greeted her with a kiss. Mia smiled at the sight that she failed to notice the soap in the large pile of mud and tripped into it face first. Mia slipped and fell into the large pile of mud, covered from head to toe Wakka, Tidus and Yuna were having a laugh at Mia's expense. Baralai wasn't laughing reached out to give Mia hand out of her ordeal. _(Mia P.O.V I smiled at the sight of Yuna and Tidus together that I forgot to notice the large pile of mud and tripped into it face first. I was covered from head to toe in mud, and chocobo feathers boy was I mess while everyone thought it funny I felt a hand reach out to me to rescue me from embarrassment. I looked up to see who had helped me.)_

Reaching out Baralai asked, "here let me help you miss." _(Mia P.O.V Had I known the guy who had helped me out of my muddy ordeal was the Praetor of New Yevon I would have made a better impression of grace.)_ holding his hand with her muddy one Mia answered, "Thank you so much young sir." Mia got up off the ground covered in mud she cursed, "Damn it Tidus, Wakka it's not fucking funny." Mia threw a mud balls aimed at both Tidus and Wakka; one missed Tidus, Wakka dodged the second it accidentally got Baralai landing on his fancy clothes. Seeing the mud Baralai shook the it off his coat grumbled,"Fuck I hate mud." a few choice words under his breath before recomposing himself with a smile. bowing Mia apologized, "I'm so sorry about getting mud on your coat. Allow me to get it off." Mia took the area of the coat in her hand, took some bar of soap and got the mud out of his coat. Baralai jested, "you are very polite. miss you should get yourself cleaned up afterwards i'd like to see about knowing your name."

Yuna seen Mia covered in mud and chocobo feathers that she felt a little guilty about laughing at Mia. Taking Mia by her the hand Yuna instructed, "Come on let's get you cleaned up." before Mia could get from the beach Wakka had other plans he walked over to Mia picked her up, carried her to the ocean til he was was waist deep and plopped her into the cold salty water. the shock from the cold water triggered Mia to have a panic attack. Mia began shivering in fear from the water. her fear was welling up, Mia called out, "help me please." Walking back shore Wakka jested, "Mia will be fine ya. Hell it ain't even that deep." Yuna wondered, "um Wakka is it me or is the current pulling her out deeper. _(Mia P.O.V that stupid jerk Wakka, before I could get from the beach to the village Wakka walked over to me, picked me up, and carried me to the ocean til we was waist deep and dropped me into the cold salty depths. the shock from the cold water triggered me to have an anxiety attack. I was shivering in fear from the deep water. I started to paddle back to shore.)_

Seeing the events unfold Tidus started to worry about Mia. Mia felt the current taking her further out that she couldn't feel the sand under her feet it was like something was pulling her. Below the water a tentacle had its grip wrapped around her ankle. Mia was being dragged deeper she struggled to the surface splashing everywhere. Tidus' concern became more intense that he wanted to go out to sea to help her. Yuna too was getting worried for Mia as was Baralai. Mia called out, "help me someone." Wakka yelled, "Mia just swim back ya." _(Mia P.O.V ha ha Wakka thought throwing me in the ocean was funny to clean off the mud but what he didn't realize at that time was I couldn't swim or that a large octopus like fiend had been lurking in the area that it grabbed me. it pulled me under the water.)_

It was to late the creature had its grip on her. Mia was dragged under the waves. Struggling Mia cried out, "help help i can't swim." Tidus yelled, "Wakka you dumb ass Mia doesn't know how to swim. Damn it." Yuna added, "She needs help." Taking off his jacket Baralai spoke, "I'll go and save her." Grabbing his sword Tidus implied, "ill go too since she maybe a little tough to handle." Tidus and Baralai ran to the shore both dove in the help Mia. Mia was in the fiends grip the monster had taken a liking to her limb where its suction cups latched on her and wouldn't let go. Baralai under water directed that he would distract the monster while Tidus would strike it with his weapon. Mia floated helpless in the water in the fiends grasp. Tidus rushed fast using a powerful technique It inflicted physical damage to six times to the octopus like fiend killing it instantly. Tidus began to swim towards Mia til Baralai beat him to her.

When Mia was freed from the grip Baralai swam over, placing her arms around him. He took his long brown sash on his waist and tying around Mia to hold her in place while he placed her arms on his neck. Baralai placed his lips on Mia's mouth to give her a little bit of air. Mia's eyes opened when she got the air. _(Mia P.O.V I felt the creatures grip let go of my ankle. Someone had me against their body. I felt air coming into my lungs. I didn't know who was my savior. I barely made out whose arms I was in.)_

Tidus still floating in the water gave him a stern look before he directed Baralai to go upward to surface for air. slowly Baralai and Tidus reached the surface of the ocean. on the surface Baralai jested, "wow that was some ordeal wasn't it. both men swam back the shore. Tidus was soaked to the bone Yuna rushed to his side to make sure he was ok. While Baralai came to the shore carrying Mia bridal style like he was the hero of the day. Rubbing her soft cheek Baralai lisped, "Come on now wake up its all over." Yuna walked over and used Curaga to help with any injuries that Mia may have sustained and also used Esuna to heal her of any type infliction from the monster.

opening her eyes Mia coughed out all of the rest of the water that was in her lungs. Sitting up Mia wondered, "is it over." Nodding his head Tidus assured, "Its over Mia, you are going to be ok. This man was the one who saved you." getting a better look at her hero Mia nodded, "thank you kind sir." Baralai felt his face heat up as he blushed, "you are very welcome. Miss. please allow me to be of any help should you need it. Miss." Standing up Mia introduced, "Mia, my name is Mia." being even more bashful Baralai answered,"My name is Baralai, praetor of New Yevon. nice to make your acquaintance."

Yuna seen that Mia was still a little dirty from mud took Mia's hand she added, "come on let's get you cleaned up. We can have a chance to get to know one another better ok." Mia was quiet while she was being taken to the village to get cleaned up. taking a wash cloth Yuna wiped Mia's face of the rest of the mud. Yuna instructed, "would you mind sitting down so I can clean your face?" sitting down Mia uttered, "Sure hows this?" still cleaning Yuna began, "so where are you from Mia and how did you come to arrive on Besaid?" _(Mia P.O.V Yuna, the girl friend of Tidus. her kindness is matched by her beauty. Tidus always talked about how nice she was. Tidus was right Yuna is so nice. wow I have another friend in Spira.)_

After Mia was cleaned up Yuna had a spare change of clothes that ironically fit. Mia was the same size as Yuna. Mia bowed in friendship, holding the clothes she headed off to her hut and got changed. Several minutes later Mia came out wearing a pair of knee length shorts and a t-strap shirt. Yuna inspected, "now that's much better don't you think Mia." Mia giggled, "Ya I feel much better how ever is there a place i can go and wash my hair of the rest of the mud."Yuna added, "Well there's a waterfall down by the bridge you could wash it there. Since mud isn't bad it should wash down stream into the ocean." Walking out of the village Mia and Yuna were laughing like school girls.

Tidus and Wakka had arrived back to the village. Mia passed by Tidus barely brushing against his shoulder by Mia. Suddenly their eyes met. Mia averted her gaze from his before Wakka could notice anything. _(Mia P.O.V I walked by Tidus after i was cleaned up. when our eyes met in that brief moment it was like a spark had been lit. its not fair why is this happening to me.)_

when Mia and Yuna arrived at the waterfall. Yuna and Mia both leaped down the rocks to the waterfall below Mia removed her hair band letting down her hair in the cool water. the rushing water cleaned all of the rest of the mud out of Mia's hair. It shimmered in the sun like a diamond. Mia hummed something that Yuna had never heard before a melody that was so soothing. _(Mia P.O.V the water of the fall felt good on my hair as the mud was washed away. When I had my hair washed I failed to notice Yuna was listening to the song I was humming.)_

Mia and Yuna returned back to the village Wakka was with Lulu, Tidus was working on his blitzball skills while Baralai was at the temple waiting for them. Yuna bowed respectfully to Baralai leaving to spend time with Tidus. _(Mia P.O.V. great after my ordeal I was face to face with the guy who helped save me from the depths below.)_ Without hesitation Baralai spoke, "Hello again miss I see you are doing better fully healed and cleaned up. Allow me to escort you to have something to eat." Stunned Mia implied, "Not to sound ungrateful but what is your deal concerning me?" Baralai added, "I am a gentleman who helps out anyone who needs it. You seem like you were in need." Turning his back to her Baralai finished, "I guess I should have asked you first. So I'll take my leave miss. Good day." breathing heavy Mia sighed, "you don't have to go ok. I've just been through a lot these days. We can be friends if you want." turning to face Mia, Baralai smiled, "that sounds wonderful lady Mia." _(Mia P.O.V this Baralai fellow is a strange man. I've only been in Spira a week now and the world is odd for me. guess there's more to Baralai than meets the eye. I'm keeping my guard up for now.)_

Mia and Baralai walked around the village for a while til the sun was at 5 o'clock shadow Baralai spoke, "so what do you think about Spira so far?" looking behind Baralai towards Tidus, Mia answered, "I find Spira interesting thus far. There's so many things and people I find interesting." placing his hand on her face Baralai lisped, "there is one thing that I find intriguing here on Besaid. " Scratching her head Mia wondered, "what is that?" with a grin and his voice lowering more Baralai muttered, "It's you Mia. I find myself drawn to you like a pyrefly to the farplane. I also notice you looking towards Tidus a lot is there something you aren't telling me." turning away Mia lied, "no there isn't anything. Tidus is just a friend ok."

Evening Twilight in Besaid displayed the separation of orange colors in the direction from the Sun below the Horizon to the observer; and the blue and purple components scattered from the surrounding sky hitting the ocean with a brilliant audience that made Mia amazed at what she was seeing. _(Mia P.O.V. Watching the sun setting upon the ocean as the light of the sky turned from blue to a purple on the horizon the view from Besaid Village was magnificent. I was so amazed at the sight.)_ Taking Mia's hand Baralai commented, "its beautiful isn't it the sunsets here are as wonderful as they are from Bevelle, you should see it sometime." Releasing his hand Mia answered, "it sounds nice. If i visit this Bevelle you speak of it will be of my own choice not by yours okay." Baralai placed a hand on Mia's face, in an attempt to make a move, he tried to kiss her. Mia put her hand on Baralai's mouth without a word she turned and headed out of the village leaving Baralai confused on what had transpired. Tidus rushed off to find where Mia had gone to check on her leaving Yuna confused and concerned as well.

 _(Mia P.O.V. I can't believe it Baralai tried to kiss me. What is the matter with guys in Spira. Do they not know boundaries when it comes to women.)_

Walking up to Baralai, Yuna asked, "is there anything the matter?" scratching his head Baralai addressed, "Yes Yuna, there is something bothering me." when they reached the temple Baralai jested, "Yuna, has Tidus been acting odd as of late." Sitting down on the steps Yuna added, "Sort of he has, but nothing more than usual. Tidus acts like the hero when it comes to people." leaning against the pillar Baralai continued, "what about since we have gotten here what have you picked up?" Yuna pointed out, "I notice that Tidus is really over protective of Mia since you and him both rushed to save her. Mia has an aura about her. she has a warmth to everyone. Wakka seems to think shes ok. do does Lulu." crossing his arms Baralai revealed, "Yuna i think i am falling for Mia. I don't know why, but I'm drawn to her." Yuna finished, "you should tell her how you feel. I'm going to look for Tidus. you may come with if you want to."

At the beach Mia climbed up the side of the cliff to where some old ruins were located. Mia found a stone pillar to sit to watch the sunset. the sun on the ocean was a wonderful site. when Tidus caught up with Mia. He seen she her from the bottom of the beach, climbed up to join her. Tidus asked, "may I join you in watching the view of the sunset?" looking away Mia sighed, "Sure I don't mind." breaking the silence Tidus blurted, "So what happened earlier with Baralai." looking down at the stone floor Mia spoke, "Baralai tried to make a move on me. I was caught off guard." leaning up against the side of the ruin Tidus muttered, "Baralai, what did he do?" giving a sigh Mia revealed, "He tried to kiss me." in a stern tone Tidus uttered, "What you mean on the lips. Whoa Mia I didn't think Baralai was that type of man to do that." Facing Tidus, Mia pleaded, "Am I wrong for not letting Baralai kiss me?" Sitting down on the stone Tidus murmured, "No Mia, you aren't wrong. whatever, had made you act as you do? it must've been really bad ordeal. Mia when you want to tell me about it I'll be here to listen ok. _(Mia P.O.V I'm glad Tidus is a good friend who understands my feelings about things. I told him what Baralai tried to do. Tidus got a little upset but that was because he didn't think Baralai was that type of a man to do that.)_

changing the subject Mia smiled, "So Tidus tell me about Zanarkand what kind of place was it?" Looking towards the ocean Tidus explained, "Well let me see according to Yuna. There were two versions of Zanarkand; the original Zanarkand was a city state whose people wished to enhance their lives using a mix of magic imbued within machina and the one I'm from it was a dream place made by the fayth." with a smile Mia sighed, "it sounded like a major metropolis." at the sound of the word Tidus added, "met...ro...polis what is a metropolis?" Mia laughed, " A metropolis is what you would call a very large city. like where I came from. my home town was a massive huge metropolis with huge buildings and cement roads. it had a lot of people and tons of traffic.I'm glad to be away from the noise of such a place. here things are quiet and peaceful.

Yuna and Baralai watched from the beach as they had seen Mia and Tidus on the cliff still watching the sunset it had seemed to make Yuna a lil irritated at the fact that Tidus was drawn to Mia like a moth to a flame. Was Tidus under a spell or was it that she was just a little jealious of Mia and Tidus' friendship. there were many questions that flooded into her head. Baralai was also having the same feelings as well concerning what was going on. when the sun had final sank and the sight of dusk was now night Tidus and Mia climbed down and headed back to the village.

when Tidus arrived back at his hut he was greeted by the arms of his beloved Yuna. She held him close and kissed him with a fiery kiss one that he hadn't felt since the time of macalania woods. Yuna lisped, "i love you Tidus. please don't forget that ok." his eyes widen Tidus asked, "why would you think that I'd forget that?" looking back Yuna answered, "I dunno I guess I missed you." Mia heard Tidus and Yuna talking from his hut. she smiled to herself looking up to the stars she thought 'Valdez i hope you are as happy as they are. she walked back to main road where the Besaid Temple steps there she sat down to listen to the sounds of the hymn of fayth. _(Mia P.O.V I heard Tidus and Yuna talking from his hut. I smiled to myself looking up to the stars. I began to think about Valdez wondering if he was happy. oh well I'm here in Spira a place still unknown to me. what will happen to me in this odd yet beautiful world. I hadn't seen that I had wondered and ended up at the Besaid temple stairs I sat for a second. and listened to sounds of a strange song.)_

Mia looked up there standing in the door way of the temple was Baralai. he reached out Mia grabbed his hand at the temple stairs they danced around slowly and the pyre flies began to shine around them...

To be continued.


End file.
